A New Timeline
by YarrTheWriter
Summary: What if when Barry and Nora went back in time to collect items from the past it heavily changed the timeline, and caused the previous big bads to chase them to present day? Chapter 1 is time traveling, chapters 2 and 3 go into Elseworlds.
1. The Past

Barry: Okay, follow my lead. Don't go off book. If anything goes wrong, do exactly as I say.

Nora: Do things usually go wrong?

Barry laughs.

The two then speed to their first stop- the night Savitar got erased from existence.

Nora: Are you sure we're in the right pla-

Suddenly, Savitar speeds over them in the middle of the fight with past Barry, Wally, and Jay.

Barry and Nora watch as past Barry enters the Savitar suit.

Savitar falls on the floor but as he gets up, he senses something different. There's two other speedsters. From the future.

(Barry goes to deal with the time wraiths now)

Due to this, Savitar suddenly gets memories of his destiny. He knows what's about to happen- the dialogue, last attempt to beat Barry, and Iris shooting him. Savitar plays along with the fight but after he falls and realizes Iris is about to shoot him right now, he starts changing things. Instead of going after past Barry, Savitar phases through the bullet that originally killed him, and it kills the past version of Barry.

Nora: Oh no. Dad?

Suddenly, Savitar slows down time into flash time, a trillion times faster than Barry ever can do it, thus slowing down his being erased from existence. Past Iris is in horror crying over an injured past Barry Allen.

Nora quickly takes a piece of Savitar's suit and run off into the speed force again. What they don't know, is that Savitar is following them. discretely, Savitar is learning more about when they're from.

Barry and Nora arrive the night Barry gave up his speed to save Wally. They make it to Star Labs, to get the device Zoom left on the table. After talking to Harry, Barry is beyond relieved that he just avoided this but suddenly, Zoom speeds in when Barry and Nora were about to leave.

Zoom: You're not going anywhere.

Barry: You already got what you want Zolomon.

Zoom: and who is this? Another speedster?

Barry and Nora run off to the speed force to time travel again. Zoom chases them, but he is caught by time wraiths who send him back to his present day. But he doesn't stop there, Zoom creates a time remnant of himself and goes back in time a couple seconds, so that there are two versions of Zoom chasing Barry and Nora. One who gets caught by the time wraiths and one who joins paths with Savitar following Barry and Nora.

Barry and Nora arrive to the day Barry travelled to in order to get Eobard Thawne's help. After Eobard helps them out (just like the show), he doesn't stop there. He realizes that Barry is alive, so he creates a time remnant of himself that joins the Zoom and Savitar time remnants following Barry and Nora.

Barry and Nora now arrive to the night it all began, the night of the particle accelerator explosion. Savitar spots the thinker, but he is stopped by Eobard before he could destroy DeVoe. To avoid effects from the particle accelerator explosion, the three hide in the speed lab. Barry and Nora finished creating the device after the explosion, and now, head back to 2019. However, they're not only followed by the Reverse Flash, Zoom, and Savitar, but the timeline changed. From Iris shooting Barry instead of Savitar to Harry seeing the Flash ring and more. It's a brave new world. (Going to explore the timeline ramifications as the fanfiction goes on.)

Barry, Nora, Caitlin, Ralph, and Cisco head outside the hospital to face Cicada. (The fight sequence goes exactly like the Arrowverse cannon)

Cisco: I just sent your dagger to space.

Laurel (on comms): Guys? He's calling it from space. It's headed straight for you!

Barry: Laurel?

Laurel: Yeah?

However before Barry could finish being surprised, suddenly right in front of the team, Cicada falls. Eobard Thawne appears and phases his hand right through Cicada's chest, ending his life.

Barry highly shocked, spits out a word. "Thawne?"

Zoom appears right next to Eobard.

Zoom: Hello Flash.

Barry: Zoom.

Savitar appears as well.

Savitar: And you forget me again.

Barry is shocked, the hardest big bads he ever faced, all right here.

Zoom: Like I said. You can't. Lock up. The darkness.


	2. Elseworlds Part 1

Suddenly as Barry, Nora, Cisco, and Caitlin are standing in front of Thawne, Zoom, Savitar, and a dead Cicada, reality is rewritten. Barry is suddenly fighting Cisco, and Oliver wakes up in Barry's apartment. (I made it so that the entirety of team Flash and team arrow's lives have been rewritten, but similar to the Arrowverse cannon, only Barry and Oliver are aware of those changes.)

Oliver wakes up in Barry's bed.

Oliver: What the hell?

Laurel: Honey! Breakfast is ready!

Oliver walks out out of Barry's bedroom to find Laurel.

Oliver: Laurel.

"Look babe. They're perfect this time" says Laurel as she shows Oliver the pancakes before pulling him into a kiss.

The two sit down together.

Laurel: Ollie, what's wrong?

Oliver: I'm just not feeling like myself lately.

Laurel: Look I know it was hard fighting the three speedsters yesterday even though a Cicada is gone, but you'll catch them. You always do.

Oliver: Who?

Laurel: Our old big bads? Did you not get enough sleep last night?

Oliver: Probably not. I should call...um..Quentin? Gotta head to star labs.

Laurel laughs.

Oliver: What?

Laurel: Only my husband would consider working on speed equations, a day off.

I love you...Barry Allen.

Oliver: I love you too...Laurel Lance Allen?

They then get an alert on the meta-human app, Oliver suits up with the flash ring.

Oliver: Oh Barry...what have you done this time.

As Oliver speeds to Ivo Labs, he is shocked when he hears a very familiar voice.

Tommy: Barry, you passed Ivo by about ten blocks.

Oliver heads back, and faces them. Awkwardly without his bow and arrow, he attempts to go more Flash-Arrow style.

Oliver: You have failed this city!

Tommy: I'm pretty sure that's not your line. Police is on the way, why don't you let them handle it from here?

Oliver goes to Star Labs and finds Tommy as the tech guy, Felicity as the doctor, Rene as elongated man, and Laurel Lance is his wife. Sherloque Wells is still himself because he's from another Earth, but unaware of the changes.

After being tested by Team Flash, Oliver heads to the last sighting of the Green Arrow.

Barry finds himself fighting Cisco.

Barry: Cisco? What the hell?

Barry: I'm at Argus?

Cisco: Oliver you've been to Argus a billion times, now cmon get up.

Barry: Oliver? I'm the Green Arrow!

Cisco: Yeah I'll say.

Barry: Oh crap.

Cisco and Barry head off to a robbery and that's when Oliver speeds them over to a warehouse.

Barry: Oh man.

Cisco: A little bit of a warning next time!

Cisco goes off.

Barry: Boy am I happy to see you. Nice outfit.

Oliver looks at Barry in his suit in disgrace.

Barry and Oliver try and figure out what's happening. They then look at visions. One is a Oliver and Laurel wedding in the same exact pose as him and Iris. In the original timeline.

Barry: Weird.

Then next he sees himself as mayor.

Barry: Hey! mayor!

Oliver: Just 5 seconds of seriousness.

Barry: C'mon you have to admit this is a little cool.

Oliver: I'll find it a lot cooler when I wake up in my own bed this morning.

Barry: You woke up in bed with Iris?

Oliver looks at Barry in confusion, he knows that Barry and Iris never got married, why would Barry think that.

Oliver: No, Laurel. Wh- Barry did you mess with time again?

Barry: What do you mean?

Oliver: Well for some reason you think you married Iris.

Barry: Oh crap. We have to fix this right now!

Barry and Oliver head to Star Labs to try and convince team flash, but like the show cannon, they get locked up.

Oliver: Barry. What did you mean earlier by oh crap?

Barry: My daughter and I, went back in time. Not to change the past, but to collect items from the past.

Oliver: Hold up. Your 12 month old daughter time travelled?

Barry: Wait what. No, I mean from the future. I have a daughter in 2018 too?

Oliver: Barry you really screwed things up again...did Flashpoint not get into your head enough.

Barry: I did! I didn't mean to...

Oliver: What on Earth made you think this is a good idea?

Barry: This Earth. I got an idea.

Oliver: What?

Barry: Maybe just this Earth has been affected. If we can get to Kara, if she remembers us, maybe she can help.

Oliver: Yeah okay.

They then manage to escape. But Laurel stops them from taking the device.

Laurel: Afraid I cant let you do that Barry.

Oliver: Laurel. It's. I'm not Barry.

In fury, Barry decides to step up and be himself. If Laurel was Oliver's Iris from Earth 2 and he married her in this reality, then he would talk to her as if she's Iris.

Barry: Laurel. You don't remember me? Laurel, please, I know how weird this is, it really is. But somewhere inside, you know we're telling the truth, that it's me, Barry.

Do you remember when I first moved in? Joe brought me to the house after my mom was killed. I looked at you and I said, "My dad didn't do it." And then you said...

Laurel: I believe you.

Barry: You always did. And now I need you to believe me again. Ir-Laurel you're my lightning rod.

Laurel then agrees to give Barry and Oliver the breach device.

On Earth 38, Kara is chilling with Clark and Lois, when Barry and Oliver breach into the farmhouse.

Lois: Who are you!

Kara speeds in with Clark.

Kara: Woah woah hey that's Barry and Oliver, they're friends.

Oliver: Oh so you know that I'm Oliver and he's Barry.

Kara: Yeah...? Why wouldn't I?

Oliver vibrates his arm.

Kara: Oh, well that's new.

Barry: We could use your help.

Kara nods in agreement, then introduces the two to Clark and Lois. With Kara, Clark, and Lois in the farmhouse, Barry and Oliver train.

Barry: this is useless.

Oliver: Unless some paint buckets rewrote reality, you need actual combat training Barry!

Barry: Alright why don't you go over there, and I'll hit you with an Arrow?

Oliver: Where did you hide the remote controlled bows?

Barry: Cmon I'm not you.

After Barry shoots Oliver in the back, Oliver reacts differently.

Oliver: Is this how you do everything! Huh? My abilities are a joke to you?

Barry: Cmon I was a much better sport when you shot me.

Oliver: I shot you to teach you how to case an environment, you shot me to get a laugh!

Barry: Alright you got me.

Oliver: You know what? Get out. You're reckless and everything is a joke to you! You chANGED TIME AGAIN!

Kara reacts and interrupts as she's seen this between her cousin and a certain vigilante before.

Kara: Okay guys I've seen this before, calm down. Barry. What is Oliver talking about?

Barry: To defeat a villain, I had to destroy his dagger. My team and I tried everything. Then my daughter-

Kara: Hold up you and Iris have a daughter?

Barry: So you do know I married Iris! But apparently I didn't in this new timeline. Anyways my daughter is from the future, she had the idea of collecting items from the past that are unavailable in the present. With those items, we could destroy the dagger. But Thawne, Zoom, Savitar, they followed us from the future and killed Cicada before confronting us.

Kara: Why was it so important to destroy the dagger?

Barry: Because he was using it to kill all meta humans by dampening their powers. So without the dagger-

Kara:...he's powerless. What else changed in this new timeline?

Barry: I don't know. Reality got rewritten right away. Oliver, what happened between me and Iris?

Oliver: Apparently the night you beat Savitar, Iris shot you accidentally when aiming for him. You were in a coma for 7 months and Wally was in the speed force, so Jessie became the flash during those months teaming up with Cisco.

Kara: So the nazi invasion-

Oliver: No that happened. After Barry woke up there was some wrench between him and Iris. Because Iris was alone during most of her pregnancy, then they gave birth to Nora WestAllen before getting married.

Barry: Why did Iris and I get a divorce?

Oliver: When your daughter came from the future and you sent her back, you two split up because you couldn't stand the fact that she sided with Eobard Thawne. So you were done with her for good.

Barry: Oh. That's why you were so confused when I thought you woke up in bed with Iris?

Oliver: Yeah exactly.

Kara: This is a lot to take in. But Barry didn't you say three speedsters?

Barry: Well the time ramifications from Savitar done, now there's Zoom. Oliver what do you know about Zoom?

Oliver: Well you redeemed Laurel before revealing her to Quentin and me, she then joined us and became district attorney during my prison sentence.

Barry: Hold up I redeemed Laurel?

Oliver: Right after Zoom killed Joe-

Barry: Zoom k- so my d- my dad is alive? Joe is dead?

Oliver: No he killed both. Barry I'm so sorry.

Kara: Okay so that beautiful speech Joe made-

Barry: It never happened. Because he's dead.

Oliver: Another thing that drove a wrench between you and Iris. She thought you failed to save him.

Barry: Is there anything else?

Oliver: You and Iris don't talk anymore, but that's it. I think.

On Earth 1, Killer Frost (Felicity) and Elongated Man (Rene) had just faced Amazo robot, then Tommy said he vibed The Monitor and believes Barry and Oliver might be right.

Tommy heads to Earth 38.

Kara: Who are you!

Oliver: Oh right, our teams and histories switched too in this new reality. This would be Tommy Merlyn.

Tommy: Hey Supergirl. Oliver. Barry.

Oliver: You believe us?

Tommy: Yeah.


	3. Elseworlds Part 2

Oliver, Barry, Tommy, Kara, and Clark join forces to fight the Amazo robot. After defeating the robot, Clark and Lois go back to Earth 38, Barry, Oliver, and Kara head to Gotham City in hopes of finding Deegan. (The trip to Gotham goes pretty much the same as the show, I'm skipping straight to after the Arkham Asylum, The Monitor confrontation, straight to reality being rewritten once again.)

The Monitor: I offered you godhood and you squandered it on a petty dream. Think better. Think bigger.

John Deegan rewrites reality but this time instead of just switching Team Flash and Team Arrow, he truly thinks bigger. Deegan becomes Superman, and Barry, Kara, and Oliver are trapped in their own cages- Barry is constantly tormented by the Reverse Flash, Oliver is in prison with Adrian Chase, and Kara is in a Kryptonite coated cage.

Without his speed, Barry is powerless against the Reverse Flash and Oliver doesn't have his muscles nor his abilities. However Kara is the only one with powers, in this reality and due to her experience dealing with green Kryptonite, she manages to break out.

When she does, she finds a whole different world. Her House of El symbol is everywhere, plastered on every building and a photo of black Superman is nearly everywhere as well. But before she can x-ray scan for the others, black Superman approaches her.

John: How did you escape?

Kara: Clark? It's me.

John: I know who you are. Your confusion lies with me.

Kara: Deegan. Monitor gave you the book back?

John: And showed me how to really use it.

Kara: You're no Superman.

Kara and Deegan engage in a heavy fight, she manages to beat him due to his lack of experience.

Oliver wakes up in a prison cell once again. He assumes it was Deegan, but before he can get up, Adrian surprises him.

Adrian: Hello Ollie. I guess we're bunkmates. Ironic isn't it. Two people so alike, are in the same cell at Slabside.

Oliver: I'm nothing like you Adrian.

Adrian: You're right. You're more like your father.

Triggered by the remark, Oliver attacks Adrian.

Barry is free in the world with his speed, but he's being tormented by Eobard Thawne.

Barry: Thawne.

Eobard: You couldn't save her.

The two proceeded to fight.

Eobard: Ohh Barry Allen, so slow. Maybe he needs another loss.

Eobard runs off to murder Nora WestAllen.

Before Eobard could make it, Barry grabs him by the neck and murders him.

Barry: You will never see my daughter Thawne.

Knowing that this reality is a fake, Barry runs in circles hoping Kara would see him, and she goes down to him.

Kara: Barry!

Barry: Kara, hey. Where's Oliver?

Kara: I have no idea, I thought you would. I was in a Kryptonite prison-

Barry: Wait maybe that's it. Deegan could've sent Oliver back to Slabside possibly trapped with some of his enemies.

Before the two could rescue Oliver, suddenly Deegan appears to them as black Superman.

Deegan: Ha. So pathetic. To think you could actually save your buddy. I didn't just give myself the powers of a super man, but I also gave myself the power of the book of destiny.

Deegan attempts to snap his fingers to use the power of the book, but quickly, Barry enters Flashtime, and takes Kara with him as well.

Kara: Barry? What's going on?

Barry: Deegan is about to rewrite reality if he snaps his fingers, I'm in Flashtime, something that allows me to slow down time so slow that the entire universe is still, except for myself and if I take a person in with me.

Barry opens a portal to the speed force.

Barry: Go into the speed force, then use the breach device to go to Earth 38. I'm going to go rescue Oliver before Deegan rewrites reality again.

Kara is looking into Barry's eyes in absolute worry, when she then pulls him in for a hug.

Kara: Good luck. I'll call for backup.

Kara goes into the speed force then to Earth 38. Barry superspeeds in Flashtime to Slabside, only to find something unexpected. Oliver Queen has been stabbed through the heart by Adrian Chase.

Barry: Oh no. Oliver.

Barry sobs over a dead Oliver Queen. Broken, as he just lost a whole other person.

Barry attempts to change the past again but before he can go into the speed force, The Monitor takes him to the Monitor realm.

Barry: Novu. You killed him.

The Monitor: Yet another person Barry Allen failed to save.

Barry: HOW DO I BRING HIM BACK!

The Monitor: You were the first in the multiverse to obtain the book of destiny. All you have to do, is pass the test.

Barry: Okay that's enough, send me back!

The Monitor sends Barry back into the speed force, from there, he goes to Earth 38.

Kara: Barry. Is everything okay?

Barry: Oliver. He's dead.

Barry and Kara mourn Oliver's death, then they recruit Superman, Dreamer, Brainiac 5, and Martian Manhunter to stop John Deegan from destroying their Earth.

The six breach into Earth 1 to find it completely ruined, only one man is standing, holding the book of destiny.

Barry: Lets end this.

Kara: Whatever it takes.

Barry and Kara super speed around the globe to literally slow down time. Clark, Dreamer, Brainiac 5, and Martian Manhunter use their abilities to speed themselves and obtain the book of destiny back. Clark rewrites reality back as it was, before any of this ever happened, and Oliver fires an arrow at the book of destiny which destroys Deegan once and for all.

Barry and Kara return to the team after super speeding.

Barry: Oliver!

Barry hugs Oliver in relief.

Oliver Queen was never dead, he escaped Slabside and found a way to The Monitor, making the same deal he did in the Elseworlds crossover. He knew Barry vanishes because he saw the newspaper 2024 and if The Monitor spoke of a crisis, and Barry vanished in a crisis then that must be the same crisis, so Oliver made the deal so he could save Barry. The body Barry found at Slabside, was put there by The Monitor as a part of the test, to motivate him to do whatever it takes to do the right thing.


End file.
